Just A Dream - An Ugly Betty Fanfic
by TheAuthor44
Summary: My take on Betty's thoughts as she prepares to leave New York and move to London, or more specifically how she feels about leaving Daniel. One-shot; takes place during 4X20 "Hello, Goodbye" after the Mode party but before the Suarez Family Barbeque


**Just a Dream by TheAuthor44**

 ***Authors Note – Hi Everyone! I'm so happy to be back! Sorry for the lack of writing but I had some computer issues. But now I'm back and better than ever! This will be just a one-shot to get back in the swing of things but I'm working on a new multi chapter fic. Until then enjoy!**

It was after midnight as Betty sat on the couch in her old family home staring at her cell phone on the coffee table; replaying the events of the last couple of days in her head. Tonight had been her farewell party at Mode before heading off to London. She should've been feeling excited to move on to the next phase of her life after saying goodbye to everything and everyone at the place where she got her start, well almost everyone. And that's what had Betty in such a daze that she didn't even notice Hilda come in from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here I thought you could use a little pick me up." Hilda said handing Betty her mug and taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks." Betty mumbled never taking her eyes off her cell phone. She had left countless messages on Daniel's answering machine and he still hadn't called her back.

"Justin really enjoyed the party tonight, the way he was going on and on you would've thought it was his party." Betty didn't answer her sister; instead she just stared at the phone mindlessly taking a sip of her cocoa. After a few seconds Hilda broke the silence.

"Betty, you need to let this go."

"Let what go? The fact that my supposed best friend couldn't make time to say goodbye to me, after everything we've been through together." Betty said turning to look at Hilda with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sure Daniel has his reasons. But this isn't what you should be focusing on, Betty, all your dreams are coming true and I'd hate for you not to enjoy it. Especially after all the work we did for your farewell barbeque tomorrow. Now try and get some sleep, okay?" Hilda said pulling her sister in for a hug before making her way upstairs.

"Okay. Goodnight." Betty said pulling her feet under her while she finished her hot chocolate.

Betty finished fixing the sheets on the couch but before going to sleep she sat down and took her phone in her hands. She scrolled through all her texts and voicemails and still had nothing. Betty thought back to the past week and how Daniel had gone out of his way to avoid her. She didn't care what Mrs. Meade had said, Betty knew that Daniel hated her for leaving. Then Betty thought back to what else Mrs. Meade had said to her tonight; well not so much said as hinted at. If Betty didn't know better she'd swear that Claire was trying to tell her that Daniel cared about her as more than just a friend. A snicker found its way out of Betty's throat at the mere thought. Daniel thinking of Betty in a romantic way was preposterous… wasn't it? But as Betty thought back on his behavior it would explain why he almost burned his office down and why he got so upset when Henry had come back into her life and the way he was looking at her as they danced at Hilda's wedding. After four years Betty had seen Daniel do some pretty crazy things when he was in love and the last week would definitely qualify. All of a sudden Betty felt sad for a completely different reason. She didn't know why though? Even if Daniel had feelings for her, it didn't necessarily mean she had feelings for him. It wasn't that she didn't think Daniel was attractive; she actually thought he'd gotten more handsome as the years have gone by. And he was smart, kind and loving; he was always there for her, he believed in her and she always loved when she got to spend time just with him. He was the best friend she ever had so of course she loved him, maybe more than she ever realized. But she was leaving for London and Daniel hated her because she broke his heart. Betty felt hot tears once again pooling in her eyes and just as she wiped them away she heard a knock at the door. Betty's heartbeat quickened at the sudden pounding and got up to go see what the cause of the noise was. Slowly she opened the door to reveal none other than the man who had been occupying her thoughts.

"Daniel?" Betty said both elated and confused to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Daniel said nothing; he just stood in the doorway looking at Betty in a way that was making her heart beat fast and her stomach do flips.

"Betty, I…" he started to say in a soft voice but stopped abruptly. Instead of speaking he stepped forward, took Betty's face in his warm hands and planted the most passionate kiss on her lips. Betty immediately started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as his made their way around her waist. Their kissing was hungry, desperate, and most importantly hot and heavy. Betty had never been so turned on my just a kiss and when Daniels soft tongue started caressing her bottom lip begging for entrance she couldn't refuse. Betty felt light headed as they made their way to the couch, never making it past the front hallway. They ended up against the now closed front door; hands roaming every inch of each other and as Daniels skilled lips made their way to Betty's neck she had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. She threaded her fingers through his hair and brought his face up to hers and rested their foreheads together. Their breath mingled in the air for a moment before Daniel descended his lips back onto Betty's and as they wrapped their arms around each other trying to get rid of any space between them…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Betty's alarm clock went off and all of a sudden she wasn't in Daniel's warm embrace, she was in her cold bed all alone. It had all been a dream, and as Betty huffed and turned to lie on her back she couldn't help but wonder what it had meant. Other than the fact she wanted to jump Daniel's bones apparently. It had all felt so real and just as Betty was about to close her eyes and go back there her father came in her room to tell her breakfast was ready, her favorite of course. The rest of the day Betty was distracted by what she dreamt but by the time the car came to pick her up from the airport and she still hadn't heard from Daniel, Betty realized that all it would ever be was a dream.

A few months later as Betty sat in bed reading a book in her London apartment she was thinking back on the dream she had the night before she left when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

"Is the book that good? You haven't moved since I went to brush my teeth." Daniel asked perched in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's good; I'm just lost in thought." Betty said smiling up at him as he made his way over to the other side of the bed.

"All good things I hope?"

"I was just thinking about this dream I had."

"Was it the one with the huge killer butterfly climbing the empire state building again? I told you those empanadas last night were a bad idea."

"No I had this dream months ago, right before I left New York. It was pretty interesting actually; you showed up at my door and kissed me."

"Really?" Daniel exclaimed with a look on his face Betty knew all too well.

"It was really hot too but I woke up right before the good part. Oh well." Betty teased.

"Well in this dream did I do this?" Daniel said nuzzling her neck.

"Mhmm." Betty moaned out as she tilted her neck to give him better access.

"And did the kiss go something like this?" Daniel asked giving Betty a tender kiss.

"Not quite, dream Daniel was a little more … passionate." It was at that instance that Daniel wrapped his arms around Betty and pulled her on top of him before rolling them over so that he hovered above her.

"I'll show you passion." Daniel said jokingly as Betty squealed in delight before pulling his face down to her own. The kiss they shared after put the one in her dream to shame and as Daniel held her in his arms Betty realized that her life with him, her reality, was better than any dream. She pulled away from him for a second, cradling his face in her hands.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Betty." Daniel said pushing a stray hair away from her face before bringing her in for another kiss.

 **THE END**


End file.
